Pokémon Estival and Hibernal
Pokémon Estival and Hibernal is the first pair of games in Poisonshot's Pokémon Generation. It has a good number of themes in it's story and gameplay, including exploration, conservation, seasons and the circle of life. Many aspects of the game are based on Pokémon Sun and Moon's. Gameplay New and Updated Features Move Slots There is a rather large overhaul with moves. First of all, a Pokémon can have up to 5 different moves used in a battle at once. However, the biggest change is that Pokémon can now actually have up to seven moves. Effectively, in the summary screen, the player can choose which 5 of your moves gets to be used. The player can also change the move slots before a trainer battle, but they can choose to make this only trigger before a major battle or even toggle it off completely in the game's options. One can only change these moves before a battle, however. Pokémon Accesories Another large new feature in the game is the addition of Pokémon Accesories, which is a new way to make one's Pokémon stand out. The player can now customize their Pokémon in Pokémon Centers like how one can change their clothes in them. There are accesories for ears, hands, head, neck and so on. Most of these accesories automatically resize themselves with the Pokémon to fit on it. Poké-Develop This game's replacement of Generation VI's Poké Amie and Generation VII's Poké Refresh is named Poké Develop. The player can pet their Pokémon to raise their "Affection" towards them, like in the old versions of this activity. This game's foods are called Advance Syrups, and there are six variants, one for each of the six base stats a Pokémon has. Feeding them now not only fills their "Hunger", but also boosts their EVs for that stat, hence the name Poké-Develop. The "Enjoyment" stat is now easier than ever to fill; not only all Pokémon can high-five the player, but there are also "toys" the player can use to play with the Pokémon, although the Pokémon will start to get bored if they keep using the same toy. These toys include a glowstick, a yo-yo and an inflatable squishy ball. Pokamera The Poké Finder returns from Generation VII, except it is renamed to Pokamera to make it's function more obvious. It works relatively the same; the player can take a picture of a Pokémon and then the game automatically gives them "comments" on it, some of which are relevant, some of which have nothing to do with the pictures, and some which are criticisms which may or may not be valid. The game now makes an effort to detect the "rule of thirds", and there are more possible events to see compared to the first game; for example, a predator Pokémon chase it's prey around, two Pokémon fighting (occasionally, for a female, in other cases for food, and so on), a Pokémon eating a berry and so on. Since the Rotom-Dex is absent, the player uses a specialized camera to take pictures of the Pokémon instead. You get the Pokamera in the first trial. Characters Story Prologue/Tutorial Region The game takes place in the Orizo region. It is based on part of Québec, although the bottom right crosses into other regions of Canada too. The region in general has a lot of different paths you can take. Often, a route is optional until certain points in the game; this is the case with Orizo Route 3, for example. Spring Section Belloom Village Orizo Route 1: Path to the Forest Printime Forest Printime Town Orizo Route 2: Seedling Road Temple of Spring Orizo Route 3: Spore Woods Burgeon Port Detox Marsh Detox Cave Rainet Town Fishing Encounters Surfing Encounters Diving Encounters House Encounters Trials The game re-uses the Trial system from Pokémon Sun and Moon; it is explained ingame that some of the old inhabitants of Orizo may have came from Alola or may even have been the ones to enter Alola originally. They work rather similarly, but they are more exploration-based, instead of beign more question-based like some of the trials in Pokémon Sun and Moon. They consist of completing challenges which usually involve fighting wild Pokémon. At the end of the trial, you encounter a Totem Pokémon, which is a special Pokémon that is larger than usual and that gets a aura giving it an advantage. The aura of the Totem Pokémon are now more diverse then just boosting a stat; for example it's possible for an aura to give the Totem Pokémon an immunity to statuses. Each Totem gives you an "Emblem", which works in a similar way to badges, as when you have all 8 you can get to the Elite 4. Kahunas and their Grand Trials are not in this game anymore. Snapgo's Bug Trial The first trial the player encounters takes place in Printime Forest, and is organized by Snapgo. You must take a picture of 3 of the Bug types you can find in the forest using it. However, the catch is that these Pokémon are moving around, and thus you are not guaranteed to find a bug-type Pokémon in every area you can take a picture in, let alone a Pokémon at all. Additionally, the Pokémon will attack you after you take a picture of it. The first Pokémon you encounter is a level 7 Cutiefly, the second is a level 8 Orizo Spinarak Es /Brushprin Hi and the final one is a level 11 Witshprin Es /Orizo Ariados Hi, who also happens to be the Totem Pokémon that can summon the previously encountered Pokémon as allies. Once you beat the trial he gives you the Bug Emblem and the TM Infestation. He also lets you keep the Pokamera. Pokémon Encounters Redoul's Poison Trial The second trial takes place in Detox Marsh. The trial captain here is a girl named Redoul who has a bad reputation, and this is seen in the trial where she's noticeably less nice to the player compared to other trial captains. In her trial you must find and defeat 3 Orizo Morelull in battle for her. Each of them are level 15. However, this is easier said then done. One of the Orizo Morelull is protected by 3 Level 6 Potatox you must defeat in a Horde Battle of sorts, another runs from you and the last one is hidden and has to be found using the Pokamera (it attacks you after you snap a picture of it). Once you beat all 3, Redoul will say she didn't expect you to beat all of them, but that you will have to do far more than that if you want to complete the trial. She proceeds to tell the Totem Pokémon to come, but it doesn't. She goes in it's "lair" and screams at it so it wakes up. The grumpy Totem Pokémon, who turns out to be an Orizo Shiinotic starts trying to attack Redoul who hides behind you and tells you to protect her. It is level 18 and can call Orizo Morelulls to protect itself. After you beat the Orizo Shiinotic it will go back in it's lair. Redoul will give you the Poison Emblem and the TM Toxic. Pokémon Encounters Pokédex The game has a very large Pokédex due to it's exploration theme. It's split into four sections. It is a really big Pokédex and the table the parts are in are quite large. Orizo Forms that aren't revealed are still in the Pokédex but are shown as their normal forms, so any of the returning Pokémon might be an Orizo form in secret! Spring Section (Bottom Right) Summer Section (Bottom Left) Autumn Section (Top Right) Winter Section (Top Left) Version Exclusives Like all other games, there are a few Pokémon exclusive to one of the two versions; they have a counterpart in the other version, however. In-game Trades The game contains several in-game trades like the previous Pokémon games. There are more of them in this game compared to more recent games like Pokémon Sun and Moon, however. Here's a list of them: Trivia *This is the first Pokémon game Poisonshot is doing that is based on the Main Series games. |} Category:Poisonshot's Pokémon Generation Category:Poisonshot Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon (series)